Cords, cables, straps and bands have long been employed in conjunction with fastening devices to bundle or otherwise organize one or more objects such as computer cables, power tool cords, building materials, automotive parts and jumper cables. These devices include various types of closers, clasps, clamps, hooks and combination binders. Combination binders generally employ a closed-loop band and a retaining dowel, or an open-loop strap and a buckle. One popular type of combination binder includes a closed-loop band that is wrapped around a bundle and through itself with a dowel holding the ends of the band. The dowel of this type of combination device may protrude possibly causing a snag and damage nearby items as well as dislodge the dowel out of the band. Other combination binders in this category have slots in the dowel to improve band retention but are used with a specific sized band and thus do not typically accommodate bands of varying size. These combination binders and other fastening devices offer limited functionality, are complex in design, and therefore have less appeal to the average consumer. Thus, there is a need for an inexpensive, versatile, and easy to use fastener that can securely hold items of various shapes, sizes and weights together.
One fastener aimed at having these benefits is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,856,698 to Hays (2010) where the fastener is generally shaped like the letter “H” with two end pieces connected by a single crossbar or a similar cross-connected structure. In use, a continuous length of cord or elastic may be looped around one of the uprights of the “H,” wrapped around a bundle of items, and then looped around the other upright of the “H,” thus holding the items together. Although the design Hays employs is relatively simple, to secure a band it is necessary to pull a first loop end of the band over the corners of the first end piece of the fastener, and while maintaining tension on the band, pull a second loop end of the band over the corners of the second end piece of the fastener. This process involves multiple steps that some may find awkward and time consuming. The design also lends itself to the band slipping off the end piece, the correction for which Hays includes a small raised cylindrical post fixedly attached to each end piece appendage. However, the cylindrical post is not a good solution since the fastener and band could easily be moved out of place during normal handling causing the band to slip under the post or an end piece to hop over the band resulting in the security of the bundled items being compromised.
In conclusion, insofar as I am aware, no fastener formerly developed is simple in design, simple in use, and securely couples open-loop bands, closed-loop bands and cords.